


Noise

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: a normal daily life inside monsta x dorm





	Noise

Shownu woke up to noises outside his bedroom, it wasn’t something uncommon so instead of rushing out, Shownu took his sweet time to wake up and even went to bathroom first to shower while humming softly ignoring the noises outside. Feeling fresh and awake, he finally went out from his bedroom to find the noise just getting louder

“No, you are not going out without finishing your food!” Shownu stopped his track only to admire the view from far, all his members gathering at their small but cozy living room

“Why not! Minhyuk hyung didn’t finish his food also!” Changkyun yelled back while putting his socks on

“But he’s not going to school like you to study, you need food or else you won’t pass your exam” Kihyun threatened while holding Changkyun’s breakfast plate

“I will eat later at school” Changkyun put on his earphone back only to be taken out by Kihyun

“Instant food you mean? No way, now, EAT before I throw your video games to the street” Changkyun pouted but immediately took his plate to the table while sulking. Kihyun closed his eyes trying to relax while doing deep breathing exercise after feeling calmer he stood up only to find Shownu was watching him from far “there you are, our leader what are you doing there instead of helping me with that brat who apparently thought he’s old enough to skip breakfast”

“You really think I can win over Changkyun with his big innocent eyes looking at me?” Shownu laughed when Kihyun sighed “and anyway, I love to watch how you take care of our ‘kids’” Shownu walked closer wanted to kiss Kihyun before he heard Jooheon yelled from his room

“Kihyun hyung!!!! Do you see my socks?”

“And they will never let me have a peaceful morning” Kihyun sighed but walking to Jooheon’s room

“but I know you love it” Shownu whispered to himself while smiling, walking to Changkyun who stuffed his mouth with food “eat slowly, you will choke or hurt your throat remember we have recording later in the night” Shownu smiled when Changkyun nodded obediently before finally he said something Shownu already predicted before he sat down

“Hyung, I’m really full help me eat the rest” and of course, Shownu couldn’t say no to him

 

 

“ah… it smells like freedom” Kihyun rested his head on Shownu’s thigh, it was Saturday morning, Jooheon and Changkyun were having school camp for 3 days while the other members decided to go back to their own home as they didn’t have any schedule on that week, while Shownu and Kihyun couple decided to spend their off day inside their dorm doing nothing but watching TV “it’s been a long time since we have this kind of peaceful morning” Kihyun grinned happily

“Are you sure you are happy?” Shownu chuckled flipping through the channel looking for something fun to watch

“uh-huh, I’m really sure, I don’t have to yell to wake up everyone especially our maknaes to go to school, I don’t have to find missing socks, I don’t have to prepare lunch, I don’t have to clean up all the mess Minhyuk always do, I don’t have to do anything and it means it’s a good day” Kihyun smiled when Shownu put his hand on Kihyun’s and intertwined their fingers together, he lifted up their hands and kissed Kihyun’s hand gently

“Glad you are happy”

“I really am” Kihyun frowned when he saw Shownu teased him about what he said

“I trust you” Shownu chuckled while Kihyun frowned but decided to drop the topic and just enjoy Shownu’s sudden gentle touch on his head, he sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the massage. The couple spent 30 minutes spoken nothing but enjoying each other presence, until Kihyun started to get restless

“I wonder if Changkyun eats well there… he’s so picky about food I hope he won’t trouble anyone… that brat” Shownu grinned, he knew Kihyun missed them but with his pride of course he didn’t want to admit it, Shownu decided not to give any comment about that and just let Kihyun let out everything on his head “What if Jooheon lost his jacket there, isn’t it cold lately?” Kihyun frowned at the thought and Shownu bit his lips in order not to laugh “Hmmm… Wonho hyung, Hyungwon.. Minhyukkie… I guess they’re having fun at their own home” Kihyun sighed sadly suddenly feeling so left out

“Want to call them?” Shownu suggested which immediately rejected by Kihyun

“I don’t want to bother them and ruin our perfect peaceful morning”

“Okay then” Shownu didn’t bother to force Kihyun because he knew the latter would eventually gave in, not even 10 minutes after their conversation Kihyun finally gave in

“I guess we really need to call them, just to make sure the boys are alright especially those two at school camp” Kihyun sat up just to find Shownu was already on the line with Jooheon and Changkyun, he gave his phone to Kihyun who was in shock but quickly recovered when he heard their maknaes’ voice on the line “Hey boys” Kihyun’s eyes turned watery but he smiled gratefully to Shownu before get back his focus to Jooheon and Changkyun who seemed to be fighting over the phone while Shownu watching fondly at the view in front of him, and for him, this is what a perfect morning should be like.

 

 

“IM CHANGKYUN WHAT IS THIS INSIDE YOUR SHOE POUCH??!!” Kihyun yelled when he was in the middle of tidying up Changkyun’s backpack from camp

“They look so lonely in the forest so I decided to bring them here, can I keep them as my pet? Can I? Can I?” Changkyun pleaded with his big innocent eyes again

“Which idiot will keep scorpions, lizard and a frog as their pet???!!!!!!!”


End file.
